Not So New York
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: In the sequel to New York, A New World, Rosalina is preparing for her first day at a new school, starting with the Back to School Dance the Friday before. With new problems arising and constant arguments, it's no wonder there are rumors of Nat and Rosalina breaking up. Can their relationship last through a few more months, or will it all come crashing down in one big decision?
1. Rising Conflicts

Chapter 1: Rising Conflict

 _*six days ago*_

 _When I woke up, I felt Nat shaking me. I opened my eyes, looking at his giant smile. "Rosalina! Rosalina!" I heard Alex calling. I groaned, sitting up on the couch. Alex sad sitting in the egg shaped chair, his eyes glued on the television. "Look at the tv, Rosie," Nat said, sitting down on the ground._

 _"But I'm tired," I whined. They both shushed me, so I turned my head to look at the tv. On the screen was us! Like Nat, Alex, David, Qaasim, Thomas, and me. It was from yesterday (that's seven days ago) when we were playing I Don't Want to Go to School. The video was nicely edited, and it sounded really good._ **"Late last night, this video was posted on YouTube and it currently has nearly 53.2 billion views."** _a female in a tight pink dress said_ **. "The original was taken down but luckily the video was reposted by many other pages, including my own. These kids are good, and let's hope they plan on continuing their musical journey, cause I want to hear more from them."**

 _"Rosalina that's us!" Alex exclaimed. "We were on tv!"_

Today, Tuesday, we were all waiting in the very colorful room that was lined with fluffy couches all along the walls. It was even a circle! Nat's other friend, Cooper, was there, telling us something, but he had to take a quick phone call. I was sitting and talking with Alex and Nat and his friends were having a burp contest. "Those boys are so impolite," Alex said. "I can't believe they would do that."

"You could go join them if you want," I said. "You don't have to sit with me."

"I hate burp contests with those guys," he said. "Thomas always has soda before and he cheats. They know I can't drink soda."

"It's not our fault you got addicted!" Nat called before letting out a loud burp, causing his friends to laugh.

"Shut up Nat!" Alex exclaimed. He turned to me, shaking his head. "They all drink soda, correction. Soda is like alcohol to them. But they can control it."

"What about you?" I asked.

Nat turned around fully this time, looking at me. "He got really addicted to soda and passed out once so now he's not allowed to drink it. That's particularly why I only give out juice." He let out a mother burp, then smiled shyly. "Excuse me."

"Woah, you get Nat a girl he actually likes and he starts using manners," Qaasim said, making the guys laugh.

"Just cause I've got manners doesn't mean I'm gonna—" he let out a loud burp, getting even bigger laughs. He blushed slightly, looking at me. I couldn't even help but giggle slightly.

Cooper came back in, running a hand through his extremely short hair. He looked at us, then smiled. He clapped his hands together, saying, "Alright guys, do you all know why I've called you here?"

"Nope," I said.

"No idea," the guys replied, before David let out a loud burp. The guys snickered, and Thomas patted him on the back.

"Gross," Cooper whispered. "Okay, so I'm pretty you all saw you guys on all press tv shows a few days ago."

"I was looking hella fine," David said.

"We all looked awful David," Nat said.

"Well that boosts my confidence so much," I said sarcastically.

"Man up," Qaasim said. "Unless your unworthy to be one of us."

"And why would I want to be one of you?" I asked. "And plus, I could be even better at being you guys then you'd think."

"You can't even—*burp*—belch," Thomas said.

I stand up, patting my chest twice before releasing a loud, absolute disgusting, burp. First they all looked astonished, then impressed. "You win, especially since you didn't use soda," David said.

"Rosalina, I think you are an honorary dude," Qaasim said.

"I am so honored," I said sarcastically.

"Hello!" Cooper exclaimed. "We have an issue."

"There's no issue," Nat said. "People liked the song."

"The DJ for the dance on Friday canceled and the school wanted you guys to preform." Cooper said. "Yes or no."

"Sure," the guys said.

"No!" Nat exclaimed. "We aren't a band! We're all just friends. Well, me and the guys are friends. Rosie is my girlfriend, but still. We just so happened to all know that one song. That's it."

"What's the harm Nat?" I asked. "You wrote a whole bunch of songs and it's just a middle school party."

"I wrote a whole bunch of songs for you," he corrected. "I can't play those in front of my whole school. The eighth graders will be calling me dorky and mushy and a sissy boy."

"So your embarrassed?" I asked. "Because you wrote songs for me? Or is it because they're about a girl and you don't want people to know you have feelings?"

"Rosalina—"

"It's okay Nat. Every time you say my name like that I know you're going to give me some lame excuse that I honestly don't care about." I said. "Cooper, I'll play if they're okay with waiting for Nat to write new songs he's not embarrassed about."

"Hey Rosalina, how about I get you some water and we can go watch some Disney channel?" Alex asked. "Would that make you feel a little better?"

I nodded slowly, getting up snd lolling Alex out of the room. I sat down on the couch with my arms folded, my eyes glued to the _High School Musical_ marathon on screen. After a few minutes, Alex came back with a glass of water and a glass of milk. He sat next to me, handing me the water. "Nat's really stupid, isn't he?" Alex whispered, and I nodded.


	2. You Got Burned

Chapter 2: You Got Burned

Nat's POV

After about two hours, the guys had left and it was just me, Rosalina, and Alex in the house. I went into my room, pulling my shirt over my head. I sighed, standing in the mirror, debating whether I should take off my shorts. Instead, I kicked off my shoes and sent back to the kitchen to begin lunch. As soon as I finished making their sandwiches, I brought Alex's his, then took it back when I saw he was sleeping. I grabbed my juice and took it to the couch, putting it on the coffee table before going back to the kitchen. Then I grabbed the two plates, and finally sat done next to Rosalina. I offered her a sandwich which she quietly accepted, and we set in silence watch High School Musical 2 for what felt like ever. After we both finished, I took the dishes back to the kitchen and put them in the sink for later. I went back into my room, grabbing shirt before going back out.

On the screen was somewhere after Gabriella left the resort close to the talent show. "Rosalina," I said, breaking the silence. "I hope you know that what I said earlier isn't what I meant to say." After she didn't respond, I continued. "I am not embarrassed of the songs I wrote about you, it's just that I don't like getting picked on. And those guys are jerks, so didn't want them bothering us. But I told Cooper that we would do it. And I hope you know I'm sorry for offending you." I looked at her, seeing she wasn't budging. I sighed, resting my arm on the edge of the chair. I got up, sitting down at the piano. "So if your listening, this is a song I wrote when I was mad. I was mad at you since you refused to eat and that's what put you in the hospitals in the first place."

 _(verse 1)_

 _How could you be so unclear_

 _why didn't you stick to us near_

 _now your lost and on your own_

 _mothers left you here alone_

 _(pre chorus)_

 _how could you leave the beautiful gold_

 _why did you not realize that it would be gone_

 _(chorus)_

 _you played with fire and you got burned_

 _you played with fire and you got burned_

 _you played with fire and you got burned_

 _(verse 2)_

 _now the gift is gone_

 _now your on your own_

 _wish you knew it was wrong_

 _wish you knew it was wrong_

 _(verse 3)_

 _if you are so insecure_

 _every battle meant to war_

 _you have dug yourself a hole_

 _lost your heart and sold your soul_

 _(pre chorus)_

 _how could you leave the beautiful gold_

 _why did you not realize that it would be gone_

 _(chorus)_

 _you played with fire and you got burned_

 _you played with fire and you got burned_

 _you played with fire and you got burned_

 _(music)_

 _you played with fire and you got burned_

I looked up at where she was sitting, seeing her back still turned to me. I sighed, getting up and walking around the couch. I sat next to her, seeing tears slowly running down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. I felt her shaking as she cried into my chest.


	3. Super Cooper

Chapter 3: Super Cooper

Rosalina's POV

After I had calmed down a bit, Nat took me to the room with the couches. We were laying in the middle of the room, looking up at the ceiling. Nat had his arm around my shoulder and I had my head resting on his chest. He was playing with my hair, making my giggle sometimes. "I still don't understand why you keep laughing," he said, then blew on my head.

"When you keep blowing it tickles," I said, giggling.

"You are so weird," he said.

"You love me weird," I said.

"I do indeed," his said as a ringer blared through the room. He lifted his butt off the ground, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He hit the answer button, putting it on speaker. "Super Cooper!" he exclaimed. "What up?"

 _Nat, have you and Rosalina made up yet?_

"If you could see us right now then that would answer your question," Nat said.

 _You'd better not be doing anything nasty!_

"Cooper, we're twelve," I said. "We are too young to even think about doing anything nasty."

 _So should I guess you guys made up?_

"Yea," I said.

 _Does that mean you could answer my question now?_

"Sure thing Coop," Nat said. "You are just very lucky that I'm in a very good mood."

 _So now we have three days to practice. Oh boy._

"We could practice all day tomorrow and Thursday and then Friday afternoon," I offered.

 _We can't just keep using Nat's place though._

"Leave that to me," Nat said. "Just tell the guys to meet me at my house at 8:30 tomorrow morning."

 _Okay. And since you wrote the first song, I'm giving naming rights to you. But nothing nasty._

"Later Cooper," he said, hanging up.

"So you have any names in mind?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Woah, what did I just walk in on?" Alex asked, walking over to us. "It sounds like you're talking about an unborn baby."

"Hey little dude, any band names in mind?" Nat asked his brother. He gasped, running out of the room. Nat looked at me, confused, and I laughed. Alex came back a minute later with a box behind his back.

"Good evening, lady and gentleNat," Alex said politely. "Thank you for coming to hear my band name pitch." Nat looked at me again, this time both of us laughing.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Nat asked.

"I'm presenting my idea," Alex said, frustrated. He sighed, returning to his prior demeanor. "The first and only band name I can think of his the name of the band I was in prior to my current band. This band consisted of my brother, Nat, and I, sitting in the bathtub completely naked and singing songs for our dad."

"Alex!" Nat said, his cheeks flushing red. "We will not call our band the—"

"The Naked Brothers Band!" Alex exclaimed.

"No," Nat said sternly.

"It's adorable!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "Why not Nat?"

"We won't preform naked, we're not all brothers. Heck, you're a girl."

"But the name symbolizes a simpler time in life, right Alex?"

"Right," Alex said. "You should listen to your girlfriend, she's not as crazy as you are."

"You should listen to me," I said. "I think it's a cute name."

"We'll ask the guys," Nat said, making me smile.

.

I, as well as Nat and Alex, forgot about meeting the guys in the morning. Luckily, Cooper had a key and let them all in. They were all shaking me, making me wake up instantly. "What?" I groaned. I sat up, looking around.

"Rosalina, it's almost nine," Cooper said. "You guys said to come at 8:30."

"Nat was supposed to wake me up," I said in a tired voice. I looked down at the hall, seeing their room door open. First Alex came out, followed by Nat, both of them scratching their heads.

"What's with all the noise?" Alex asked, sitting down next to me.

"You guys forgot about us," Thomas said.

"I'm sorry," Nat said. "I was up late last night working on new music."

"And I was up with him trying to get him to go to sleep because he was disturbing me," I said.

"And I don't have an alarm clock." Alex said, making them snicker.

"Just go get dressed," Cooper said. "We'll get you guys some cereal or something."

"I've got the shower first," I said, getting up.

When I finished, I quickly got dressed in their room since they were brushing in the bathroom. I pulled my red, white, and blue knee socks up, then my black and white converse. I picked up a white tank top, bringing it to my nose. I cringed, dropping it back in my bag. I picked up and different shirt and the same situation went for all the rest. "Great, just great," I mumbled. I guess I'll just dig through their drawers. I grabbed my black sports bra, quickly putting it on. I picked up my light washed overall shorts, stepping into them. Just as I wad about to go to the drawers, the door opened.

"You're still getting dressed?" Nat asked, walking in.

"I need a shirt," I said.

"You have a bunch in your bag," he said.

"They smell," I said.

"What about that shirt you've got on?"

"This is a bra," I said matter of factly.

"It's not like you need it," he scoffed, going over to his drawers.

"Nat!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he said in defense. "You have no boobs, I'm sorry to tell you that."

"Wow this is the weirdest conversation I've ever had." I said.

"Hey turn around," he said. "I need to first find my boxers then put them on. I am going to be butt naked."

I turned around, pulling my sleeves over my shoulders. "Back to the previous conversation—"

"Not to hurt your feelings but you have practically no boobs, okay?" Nat said. "That is the main reason we know each other. You're lack of breasts made me think you're a boy which made me feel even worse for hurting you and so forth."

"You know, telling a girl they have no boobs is considered offensive in every place," I said.

"I found them!" he exclaimed. I chuckled, then heard him tell me I could turn around again. "Are you sure you don't have any shirts?"

"I thought this was a shirt?" I said sarcastically.

"You know what, the guys won't care much. Just go get breakfast." He said, pushing me out of the door. I grunted, walking to the kitchen. As soon as I went into the kitchen, all the guys stared at me.

"What are you wearing?" David asked. "You're, like, naked."

"All my shirts smell like shit, okay?" I said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"I think you spend a little too much time with Nat and Alex," Cooper said. "You sound like Nat."

"She basically is Nat without the penis," Qaasim said, making them laugh. I picked up a spoonful of jelly, throwing it at Qaasim.

"Don't say that ever again," I said angrily. "I am not Nat."

"You act like Nat," David said, earning himself a spoonful of jelly.

"You talk like Nat," Thomas said, earning the same punishment.

"And you and Nat both don't wear shirts," Cooper said. I grunted, dumping the jar out into my hand before chugging it in their direction. They were covered in grape jelly! I started laughing, putting the jar down on the counter.

"You know, I want going to fight back because you are the only thing that keeps Nat sane, but now it's on," David said, picking up the peanut butter. He dug his hand inside the jar, flinging a scoop at me. I flinched, feeling the warm stickiness settle on my skin. I shrieked, hearing them start to laugh.

"Oh you think this is funny?" I asked.

"Hilarious," Qaasim said. I reached behind me, reaching my hand into the trash can. I pulled out a wad of spaghetti from dinner last night, throwing it at him.

"That's hilarious," I said, laughing. "I got that from the trash."

And then a food war broke out. I and left over rights and they got whatever they found in the fridge. It wasn't until Nat came out that we stopped. Well actually, David threw brownie mix at me, and it hit Nat instead. We all froze in our tracks, looking at Nat's face. "What the hell's going on?" Nat yelled angrily.

"Rosalina started it!" Thomas said, pointing at me.

"They were mocking me! It's all I could think of!" I exclaimed. And then I got an idea. I grabbed a clean rag, putting it under the faucet. I walked over to Nat, gently rubbing it on his cheek. "Nat, please don't be mad at us." I said sweetly, cleaning off his face. "You know we all love you."

The guys were watching me intently, waiting for Nat's response. "Okay Rosie," he said quietly. "You just got lucky they missed your actual outfit."

"I did, didn't I?" I said, smiling at him. He took the rag from me and tossed it on the counter. He then turned to his friends.

"Don't mess with my girl again," he said sternly, walking out of the kitchen.

"Woah, how'd you do it?" Cooper asked. "Nat would've killed us."

"I call it girl perks," I said. "Or more frankly, girlfriend perks."

"Do girls really have that effect?" David asked.

"Of course they do," Alex said, walking in. "I mean, you wouldn't know since none of you have girls in your life."

"What girl do you have in your life?" Thomas asked, confused.

"Juanita," Alex stated.

"What about me?" Juanita yelled, walking in.

"Nothing," Alex said instantly, running to the purple stair case. Juanita chased after him, leaving us there. I shrugged, picking up my piece of toast from before and heading in the direction Nat went.


	4. Adorkable

Chapter 4: Adorkable

Nat's POV

Was I mad that they had a food war in my kitchen? Very. Was I even more mad that Rosalina played me? Extremely. I went into the fuzzy room, bouncing my basketball on the ground. I was very hungry, but I did not want to go back into the kitchen. I was looking at the hoop, waiting for the right moment to shoot. I felt arms wrap around me from the back, a head resting on my shoulder. "So are we gonna go practice or are we gonna watch you think about shooting the ball?" I heard Rosalina ask. I chuckled, still looking at the hoop.

"I'm not happy with you," I said. "You tricked me."

"You know I hate seeing you get mad at your friends," she said, threading her fingers through my hair. "You're not as adorkable when your mad."

"Adorkable?" I asked, holding back laughter.

"You are an adorable dork," she explained. "Crazy adorkable."

"You're lucky I love you," I said. "The bass is in one of the couches."

"Can I call Kristina and have her bring me my bass? I just play better when I have my own."

"Sure, but we're not staying here," I said. "I'll tell she the address, you go call the guys in here."

"Sure thing," she said, skipping out the doorway. I let the ball bounce into the corner as I went over to the first row of couches. I pulled the top off of one, dragging out Thomas's cello.

"Help me guys," I said to my friends.

"It's not that heavy," Thomas said, picking it up. He the took the bow and the case, putting them securely inside. Qaasim pulled out his guitar which he stores in my house for some reason, putting it in the case. We walked through the doorway, seeing Rosalina and Alex sitting down at the piano. Rosalina was tying his doe-rag for him.

"Let's go guys," I said. "Don't forget your sticks Al."

"Yea yea," Alex said. "Thank you Rosalina."

"No problem," Rosalina said, getting up.

"So where are we going?" Cooper asked as we headed to the door.

"Just follow me," I said.

We walked in silence for a while until we saw Meghan and her Glitter Girls. They ran up to us, looking extremely excited. "Oh my God, I thought you guys would never show your faces around town anymore," Meghan said.

"Hi Meghan," we said.

"You guys are like, famous!" Meghan said. "Can you sign me? Girls, give them markers."

"Uh sure," I said, taking the marker from one of them.

"So what are you guys calling your band?" Meghan asked as I wrote my name on her arm.

"We're the Naked Brothers Band," Alex said, writing on one of her friends.

"The Naked Brothers Band?" the girls asked.

"The Naked Brothers Band?" The guys asked.

"Alex, I told you it's—" I started.

"Super adorable!" Meghan exclaimed.

"I told you it was good," Rosalina whispered in my ear.

"We're the Naked Brothers Band!" Alex said excitedly.

"So when are you putting out a new song?" Monica asked, earning a glare from Meghan.

"We're performing a whole set or two at the dance on Friday," Rosalina said.

"Oh my God!" Meghan said. "I wasn't planning on going but now I'm so totally going."

"I can't wait to watch," Monica said.

"Shut up Monica," Meghan said. "So where are you guys heading?"

"Rehearsal," Rosalina said.

"Who was talking to you?" Meghan asked.

"You were," Rosalina said, matching her amount of sass.

"I was talking to Nat," Meghan said, crossing her arms.

"Well you never said his name meaning that anyone could answer," Rosalina said. "So next time think about your third grade English class when you try to tell someone off."

She pushed past them, walking off. Holding back laughter we followed her, waiting until we were a block away before laughing. "Goddamn Rosalina," Thomas said. "That was really rude."

"It's true though," Rosalina said.

"That actually second grade English," Alex corrected.

"That's even worse." Rosalina said.

"We're here," I said, gesturing to the front doors. The stopped, staring at me then the building.


	5. Dirty Warehouse

Chapter 5: Dirty Warehouse

Rosalina's POV

We were at an old, abandoned warehouse. It was dusty, all the furniture covered, and all around disgusting. Nat lead us over to a stage of sorts, jumping up on it. He had a giant smile on his face, looking down at us. "This is one of my mom's old warehouses. No one uses it now, so it's all ours." He pulled a sheet off of something, revealing a keyboard in the front. He then did the same two more times, revealing another keyboard and a drum set. "You guys don't love it?"

"It's dusty," David said.

"And dirty," Thomas added.

"Very old," Qaasim said.

"Come on guys," Nat said. "What about you, Rosalina?"

"I agree with them," I said. "But it's a place that we can make as much noise as we want in, so let's go."

Kristina came in, a case slung across her back. She cringed, handing me my bass. "It's gross in here." she said.

"Okay, let's get through this." Cooper said, climbing onto the stage. "The dance is from 7-10. They want you guys to play from 8:30-9:00 and then 9:30-9:45 and each song should be about three minutes. Do the math."

"15 songs," I said almost instantly.

"So how many songs are we at right now?" Cooper asked.

"A lot," Nat simply answered, earning snickers from his friends.

"28," Alex answered.

"I thought it was 27?" Nat asked.

"I wrote a song," Alex said.

"Nice one, Alex," Nat said.

"Okay, chose 15. You can give us titles and we help you pick or you could pick by yourself." Cooper said, hopping off of the stage. "And I don't want to go to school has to be one.

"I vote Rosalina!" I exclaimed, making the guys laugh.

"You wrote a song about her without even trying to hide the fact it's for her?" Kristina asked.

"Alex, what's your song called?" Nat asked, ignoring them.

"Three is enough," Alex said.

"So we only need 13 more," I said.

We made a list of all of the songs Nat wrote and now we were choosing.

(Songs about me)

 _Crazy Car_

 _I Indeed Can See_

 _Fishin For Love_

 _Beautiful Eyes_

 _Girl of My Dreams_

 _Mystery Girl_

 _Tall Girls, Short Girls...You_

 _Proof of My Love_

 _Everybody's Cried at Least Once_

 _Eventually_

 _I'll Do Anything_

 _I've Got a Question_

 _Your Smile_

 _No Night is Perfect_

 _Fire_

 _Just a Girl I Know_

(The other ones)

 _Curious_

 _Hardcore Wrestlers_

 _Got No Mojo_

 _If There Was a Place To Hide_

 _I'm Out_

 _Run_

 _I Don't Want to Go To School_

 _Body I Occupy_

 _If That's Not Love_

 _If You Can Make It Through the Rain_

"I don't think we should do many of the lovey songs," Alex said. "We should do mine, those ten songs you listed—"

"2 more," Nat said.

"Rosalina!" I exclaimed.

"Eventually," Kristina said.

"Stop! We've reached nine," Nat said.

"I'm sorry, but it's been bugging me since I got here," Kristina said. "Rosalina why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

I looked at Nat, but talked to her and all of them. "Well I was minding my business trying to find a shirt that I didn't have when Nat walked in while I was still naked—"

"You were wearing clothes, okay? All you were missing was a shirt." Nat interrupted.

"Anyway, he goes you still aren't finished? And I'm just like a need to find a shirt." I said. "Nat says that's not a shirt? I tell him it's a bra and he says it's not like you need it. You have no boobs."

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Cooper was laughing. Nat was shaking his head, holding back his laughter.


	6. Birdy

Chapter 6: Birdy

Nat's POV

My last week of freedom was spent working. All of Wednesday and Thursday was spent learning practicing the songs. We worked from 9:30 am until 9:30 pm. Kristina informed us we had to appear on Good Morning, America Friday morning so we had to get up extra early. Like, 7 am. Then as soon as we got off, we were going to prepare our costumes. Well, only Rosalina had to prepare cause she still didn't have her outfit. We gave her an hour since we needed more rehearsal. So for the first time in forever, I had an hour without Rosalina. Alex and I were playing a video game when he paused it.

"You remember how I'm gonna be Bassff Man and your Birdy my sidekick?" Alex asked, and I nodded. "Well Juanita is now Bassff Man and I'm her sidekick and you're my sidekick, okay."

"Whatever," I said. "I have less powers now."

"You know it," Alex said. "You haven't fed me in a while."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Does Rosalina know you know about her being a premie?" Alex asked, and I nodded. "Where is Rosalina? The love levels are too low."

"She went shopping with Kristina," I said. "Can you pause the game?" He nodded, pressing the button quickly.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with," Alex said. "You guys are practically inseparable."

"I didn't want her to go, I don't trust her out there alone," I said. "And I honestly don't think she likes it when I'm not there."

"It's not like you'd know," Alex retorted. "You guys are always together. It's no wonder she thinks you're clingy."

"I'm not clingy? She thinks I'm clingy?" I asked, a little worried.

"Probably," Alex said. "You answer her calls as soon as it's the first ring—"

My phone started ringing, and I looked at the number. "This isn't over," I said, answering the phone. "Hi Kristina."

 _Nat_? Her voice was crackly and sounded worried.

"Kris, what's wrong?" I asked.

 _Ro-Rosalina, she's hiding in an alley and won't come out._

"What happened?" I asked urgently.

 _We were walking back to your house and there were these guys that cornered us and started whispering and she started freaking out—_

"Don't leave where you are, okay? I'm on my way."

I hung up before she could say anything else, slipping my feet into my sneakers. "Who was it?" Alex asked.

"Kristina," I answered. "Come on, we're going for a little walk."

.

I saw Kristina first. She was standing outside an alley, which I ran into. I nearly fell over Rosalina. When I did, she flinched, looking up slightly at me. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down in them, and she looked absolutely terrified. When she saw me, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, quietly sobbing into my shoulder. I nearly fell over again because she was more of leaning on me then standing. I pulled her up, putting my arms under her knees to better carry her.

When we got back, Rosalina was pretty much asleep. I lay her down on my bed, going back to Kristina. "What happened?" I asked her.

"We were on our way to your house when these guys stopped us." Kristina started. "They were whispering to Rosalina so I couldn't hear but she got really tensed and tried to push past them. And then they grabbed her and started touching her all over and she screamed and I punched one of the guys. Then a store owner came out and they ran off. And as soon as you were gone, Rosalina was gone and hiding so I called you."

"There's no way we're gonna get her to play now," Alex said. "We might as well cancel."

"We're not canceling," I said. "If she doesn't want to play we can just have Thomas play or something. We'll figure it out."

"But she's your good luck charm!" Alex exclaimed. "You didn't even think about writing songs until she came around."

"It'll be fine, Alex," I said.

"You should go check on her," Kristina said. I nodded, walking back to my room. Rosalina was sitting up, looking from at me. She jumped down, standing in front of me. I smiled at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked. "I let you sleep on my bed, and that is a really comfortable bed." She nodded, pulling back slightly.

"Shouldn't we be at rehearsal?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go? Cause it's okay if your not—"

"I did not spend my last three days of summer break practicing in a dusty warehouse to quit now," she said. "And plus, Kristina showed those knuckleheads who's in charge. And you, of course."

"Just get your costume together and we'll meet you downstairs," I said, grabbing my bag from the floor. "What are you gonna be, anyway?"

"It's a surprise," she said with an evil smile.


	7. the Sidekicks

Chapter 7: the Sidekicks

Rosalina's POV

I was so scared now. As soon as 6:30 rolled around Cooper told us we can go in the back room and change into our costumes. I did like my costume. It was red boots, yellow tights, green spandex (don't judge), a yellow crop top with short sleeves and a turtle neck, and a red cape. The middle had a a blue symbol that said BS. I had a homemade mask on. When I stepped out, Nat came out at the same time. He had on blue and green sneakers, light blue socks, green tights (what even?), red gym shorts, a green long sleeved turtle neck, and a yellow cape. The middle had a blue symbol with a B on it, and he had a mask Alex made. Both of our costumes had matching golden belts. He gave me a weird look.

"What does BS stand for?" he asked, and we all know what he was thinking.

"Birdy's Sidekick," I said. "I'm your sidekick, see."

"That makes you the sidekick of a sidekick of a sidekick," Nat said, counting off on his fingers. "You basically have no powers."

"I'm aware of that," I said. "And since when was Alex a sidekick?"

"Juanita demoted him," Nat said.

"It's weird what boys do to please girls," I said.

"What do I do to please girls?" Nat asked, confused.

"You practically worship her," Qaasim said, walking out.

"You adore her Nat," Thomas said, joining him.

"You wrote a song about how you'll do anything for her," David said, also walking out.

"You guys are not helping," Nat said.

"At least now she's you're helper," Kristina said, walking over.

"Where's your costume?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go get changed now," Kristina said. "And Alex, there's a little girl looking for you."

Alex opened his door, stepping out. "Juanita is here?" His voice was full of fear. He took a gulp, making the guys laugh. Juanita came running down the hall, spotting us all standing there.

"There you guys are," she said. "And where's my trusty sidekick?"

"Sidekick, cover for me," Alex said. Nat turned to me.

"Sidekick, cover for me," he said.

"Hey Bassff Man," I said. "Your sidekick will be out in a minute. You can borrow Birdy, his sidekick. Or Birdy's Sidekick."

"So I have control over all three of you?" Juanita asked.

"Pretty much," Nat said.

"We're Kristina's sidekicks," Thomas said, gesturing to him and the guys.

"You're not supposed to tell people," David said, embarrassed.

"You guys should call yourselves the Sidekicks instead of the Naked Brothers," Kristina said.

"The Naked Brothers?" Juanita asked. "What's that about?"

"We were naked and we were also brothers," Alex explained.

"You are not all brothers," Juanita said matter of factly.

"It's cute," I said.

"It is," David said.

"We're the Naked Brothers Band!" I said excitedly.

"Go practice!" Kristina yelled.

.

We got there at around 7:15 because Cooper made us late. We gave our instruments to the teachers whom I did not know, then got ready to go inside. "You ready Rosalina?" Nat whispered. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we made our way to the gym entrance. "This'll be the first time you meet any of these people, minus Meghan and them."

"Let's do this," I said as we walked through the doors. He kissed my forehead just before we got through, making me smile.

There were a bunch of costumes but I think ours were the coolest. A lot of people recognized Nat. I mean a lot of people. He was incredibly popular. After we had made it through the crowd, he took me over to the drinks table. "I don't know who half of those people were," he whispered to me, making me laugh.

The dance was so much fun! We are, danced, and played our music. Everyone was having an awesome time, and then at the end they gave us our school stuff. I was so exhausted they had to carry me back. Well, I was just pretending but they were carrying me and I didn't have to walk, so it was all good. "Rosalina, you need to get out of your costume," Nat said when we got back.

"I'm so tired," I whined. "Change me."

"Just get up," he said. "I'm not allowed to change you."

"Fine," I said, getting up. I walked into his room, grabbing my pajamas before going into the bathroom. I quickly changed, putting my hair up in a ponytail. I went back out, sitting down next to Nat on the couch. "Are you happy now?"

"Yep cause I'm not of fan of seeing your belly, if you can even call it that," he said.

"What would you call it?" I asked.

"I'd call it organs covered in a layer of skin," he said. "It makes me feel bad about being so deliciously thick."

"Well I'm sorry," I said, turning away.

"Come on, Rosie," he said in my ear. "Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset," I said.

"Then why'd you turn your back to me?" he asked. "Because if it's because I said your too thin, then I'd say girls are really confusing."

"Why is that?" I asked, turning my head slightly.

"You can't say they're thick, you can't say their skinny, and saying they're average isn't nice," he said. "You know what I think is best? I think it's best to be a little thicker then average, but not too thick other wise it's not good for your health. Especially to you. I care about you so much that I want you to be a little thicker so your life is not constantly at risk."

"So I was a little upset," I said. "But don't worry Nat, after that experience a few days ago, I can assure you I'm gonna start listening to you more."

"Tell me the truth, is there still food left from the first time I met you?" he asked, and I nodded.

"But it's mainly because I've spent almost a month living in your house," I said immediately.

"I love being able to make sure you're eating," he whispered in my ear. I felt his lips on the skin below my ear, gently sucking on it. I let out a soft moan, moving back a bit.

"Nat," I said quietly. "What even was that?"

He shrugged. "It just happened," he said. "I'm sorry." I turned around, smiling at him.

"I mean, I didn't hate it," I said. "It was...nice."

He smiled at me, then looked at where his lips just were. "Oh no," he said quietly. He took my hand, practically dragging me down the hall and into the bathroom. He pushed me in front of the mirror, slightly turning my head. "Look." He pointed where he had kissed me, showing a small red spot.

"You did that?" I asked. He nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

"You know what that is, right?" he asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday," I said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"This is more of a me problem," I said.

"Yea but I'm the one that did it," he said. "If anyone Finns out we're both dead."

"More you then me," I said.

"Okay, see if you can cover it with your hair," he said. "If it works, only people who get really close should be able to see it."

I pulled out my hair tie, letting my hair fall down. I used my fingers to comb through it, covering up the mark. "It'll only take a few days to heal," Nat said reassuringly. It sounded more like he was telling himself then me.

"Nat, you should go to sleep," I said. "Have a good dreams, and don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said, heading for the door that goes into his room.

"I'll get you back for this," I warned, walking out of the other door.


	8. First Day Jitters

Chapter 8: First Day Jitters

Nat's POV

Saturday Cooper said we had rehearsal. And Kristina made us a YouTube page, so that was pretty cool. Sunday Rosalina went home, and Alex and I got ready for school the next day. Alex had his crazy style (a white tee shirt, gym shorts, sneakers, socks tied around his ankles, and a doerag) and I had mine (a random tee shirt, my basketball team jacket, jeans, and sneakers). All morning I was memorizing my schedule. I was in the 7th grade now, it wasn't cool to walk around with my schedule.

8:00-8:15 Homeroom

8:20-9:10 English 2

9:15-9:55 History

9:55-10:30 Life Science

10:30-11:10 Music:Strings

11:15-11:55 Pre-Algebra

12:00-12:50 Lunch

12:55-1:30 Human Growth & Development

1:35-2:25 Soccer

2:30-2:45 Study Hall

Alex and I walk to school since our Dad is out of the house by 7:00am, so we went by Rosalina's house to walk with her. Rosalina had her usual slightly impressive but still chill style going (a white tee shirt, slight short shorts, high top converse and mid calf socks) and her hair was down and almost in her face to hide what I'm calling a 'love bite' because I hate the other word used for it. She had red glasses on, which kinda took me by surprise.

When we got to school, Alex went to the elementary school while Rosalina and I met up with the guys at their lockers. David and Thomas had top lockers next to each other, then beneath them was Qaasim and Cooper's. There were lockers beneath Qaasim and Cooper, but mine was next to Qaasim's and Rosalina's was above mine. While we were putting out stuff away, I gently brushed back her hair to see the bruise.

"Don't do that," she said.

"I just wanted to see it," I whispered. "It's healing."

"I hate having my hair down," she said. "Now I have to because of you."

"Did Nat accidentally stab you or something?" Thomas asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Rosalina said.

"Alright, Homeroom time," Cooper said. "What room you guys heading to?"

"2-13," we all said.

The bell rang loudly, making the sixth graders run. "Alright, lead me away," Rosalina said.

"What are your first two classes?" David asked.

"English and History," she said.

"Take the stuff for those classes. Minimize your locker run." David said.

"Head to class!" One of the teachers said. We closed our lockers, making our way to the classroom. Naturally, we took seats near the back. Qaasim, David, and Thomas were sitting next to each other with Cooper, Rosalina, and I sitting in front of them. Meghan and her entourage came over, standing in front of us (mainly me) with their arms crossed. "Hi Meghan," I said in a fake, sweet voice.

"Nat, Nat's friends, witch," Meghan said.

"Oh boy," Thomas said from behind me.

"Meghan, the air in front of my face is not a mirror, so you should get your eyes checked," Rosalina said, getting 'oo's from around the classroom.

"Well—" Meghan was cut off by Mrs. Qwell clearing her throat.

"You must be Ms. Green," Mrs. Qwell said. "Please, take a seat." Meghan growled, going back to the front.

After attendance, we watched the morning announcements. Then we had a few minutes left, which we were informed would be our free time to make sure all our homework is done. "Rosie, are you mad?" I asked her.

"No," she said.

"You've been really snappy today," I said. "Rude is not very attractive on you."

"Is it your time of the month?" Qaasim whispered.

"You're not supposed to ask ladies that," Cooper said.

"Guys, stop talking about that," Rosalina whispered. "Maybe Qaasim might be right. And I'm just upset that this is my first time and my Mom is dead so she can't give me the woman talk. But don't worry, I'm fine."

"She's so not fine," Thomas whispered to me, and I nodded.


	9. The Kiss

Chapter 9: The Kiss

Rosalina's POV

Besides my little sadness toward the world for taking my mother, I had an awesome first day. After Homeroom I had a bunch of classes with Nat, and the ones that he wasn't in either had one of the guys or Kristina. I did have a lot of classes with Meghan or someone in her entourage, but they didn't bother me and I didn't bother them. During study hall, we were allowed to do whatever since we didn't have any homework yet. This was the only class where I was alone, so I was pretty much bored out of my mind. I felt my phone my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I quietly pulled it out.

Cooper: Warehouse right after school.

David: why?

Cooper: Band meeting. All must be present.

Thomas: Can't. I got detention in third period.

Nat: How do you get detention on the first day?

Qaasim: Where's Rosalina?

Nat: Haven't seen her since soccer.

Rosalina: I've got study hall in 114

Nat: Want us to come get you so you can chill with us? We're in 113

Thomas: How would you do that?

Nat: I have my ways.

Rosalina: No thank you.

Qaasim: Nat got caught. He's out.

Thomas: Bye girlie!

Just as I was putting my phone away, I heard someone clear their throat. I smiled up at the teacher, slowly putting my phone in her hand. That's how I got detention on the first day of school. I mean, at least Nat was there with me, but still. He sat behind, playing with my hair and occasionally blowing on it. After we served our time, they gave us our phones then let us go. "Is it my fault you got detention?" Nat asked, then blew on my cheek.

"Partially," I said. "And stop blowing on my face."

"But it makes you laugh," he argued.

"Too bad," I said.

"Lemme check if we still need to go to the studio," Nat said.

"At least wait until we get out of the doors," I said. "So you don't get caught."

He groaned, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Are you still upset?" he asked. I nodded, feeling his arm go around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling to myself.

.

After rehearsal, Nat took me home. He made some dinner, then came and watched tv with me. "So, did you like your first day?" he asked.

"Other then getting detention, yea," I said.

"And tomorrow we'll actually get homework!" he said excitedly.

"You are excited for homework?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm a total geek," he said, making me laugh.

"Nat Wolff you are not a geek," I argued.

"I am so," he said. "When I was in the fourth grade I won second place in a national academic decathlon for science, then in fifth grade for math, then in sixth grade for English."

"So I've got myself a brainy boy, don't I?" I said jokingly.

"Yeppy yay," Nat said, faking enthusiasm.

That was the last time we were together and happy. A few weeks later, a little into October, I was heading to soccer tryouts. The team was co-ed, so I'd be seeing the guys there too. Since it was after school, I was on my phone, calling my dad to let him know I was staying for soccer. I had recently relearned Korean so my conversation with him could be more private. After tryouts, I saw Nat down the hall, putting his stuff in his locker. I was about to go to him, when I saw Meghan go over to him. I stopped short, watching from a distance as the two of them talked. Nat turned away, but she gently touched his arm, making him stop.

She gently put her lips on his, sending me into utter shock. Nat wasn't doing anything to stop it! In fact, he was probably enjoying it they way he cradled her head in his hands. I couldn't believe it! I got up and ran off down the hall I was hiding in, nearly knocking down a trash can with my clumsiness. I ran out of the building and straight home, not even acknowledge band practice today.


	10. You Should've Seen It Coming

Chapter 10: You Should've Seen It Coming

Nat's POV

"Get off of me," I said instantly to Meghan, pushing her off. "I have a girlfriend who I really love."

"You don't love Rosalina," Meghan said, crossing her arms. There was the sound of something crashing.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Meghan said.

"Whatever," I said. "Listen, I've never been happier now that I'm with Rosalina. She's not selfish like you are, and she gets me. I gave you your chance and you lost it. I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Rosalina. Now, I've got places to go."

I closed my locker, grabbing my bag before walking past her. As I walked, I saw a pink my little pony key ring, which I picked up. I laughed to myself, pulling out my phone.

Me to Rosalina: You dropped your keys. I'll bring them by the studio.

She read it but didn't respond. That was unusual, because usually she'd send me these cute little emojis telling me thanks or something. It wasn't until I was a block away from the studio that I got a response.

Rosalina to me: I'm not feeling well. Just give to Kristina and she'll drop them off since she's staying the night.

Me to Rosalina: I can bring them by and I'll even make you some soup

Rosalina to me: I'm not sick. My fingers are just crappy from soccer today. Bye Nat.

That was really weird. It was like she didn't want to talk to me or something. I shrugged it off, walking into the studio. I told them that Rosalina couldn't really play, gave Kristina the keys, and then we rehearsed. Since it was only Wednesday, we all had a bunch of homework. Well, except Alex, since he was only in the fourth grade. He still had homework, but not as much.

The next day, Rosalina told me that we didn't have to walk her to school. Now that was suspicious. Alex and I have been walking with her to school since the first day and only didn't when it rain (which was never). "Is Rosalina avoiding you or something?" Alex asked as we came close to the school.

"I don't know," I said. "I haven't seen her since soccer yesterday. What if she doesn't come to school?"

"Maybe those guys actually got her this time," Alex said.

I could feel the color drain from my face. "Don't you ever say that, Alex," I said angrily.

"Sorry," Alex said, walking to the elementary school.

"Dude, you look pale," Thomas said when I got to my locker.

"I'm fine," I said. "Is Rosalina here?" They all looked at each other.

"She was," David said.

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you," Cooper said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Why not?"

"She didn't say," Qaasim said. "But she was looking a little depressed and Kristina yelled at us for being pushy."

"What did I even do?" I asked myself.

They shrugged, going back to the conversation they were previously having. I grabbed my stuff and quickly made my way to Homeroom, seeing Rosalina already seated and working on something. I rushed over to her, taking my seat next to her. She looked up at me, then turned away. "Rosalina," I said quietly. "Why are you mad at me?" She ignored me again. "I didn't do anything wrong. At least I think I didn't."

"You don't even know what you did?" She asked angrily, turning to face me.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I asked.

"Because your being a freaking idiot," she said, getting up. I stood up, grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked urgently.

"Anywhere you aren't," she said, trying to pull away.

"You can't be mad at me for something I don't even know I did," I said.

"You know what you did now let me go," she said.

"Well then refresh my memory because I have no clue why you've been avoiding me," I said.

"You don't think I saw you yesterday?" she said in a quiet voice. "If you didn't want to be with me you could've told me straight up. Because now I don't want to be with you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked quietly.

"After what you did you should've seen it coming," she said. She got her arm free, grabbing her stuff and leaving me there.

.

Everyone knew about it. That's all they talked about for the rest of the day. In class, in the halls, at lunch, even at soccer. Kristina didn't do soccer, but Rosalina hung out with Qaasim. He said he was doing recon since I still had no clue as to why I got dumped in the middle of Homeroom. "We're not having band practice today," I said during soccer.

"Why not?" Thomas asked.

"Because I said so," I said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I slung my bag over my shoulder, heading for the front doors. Alex was waiting for me and quietly followed, seeing that I wasn't in a good mood. When we got home, I threw myself onto the couch. "Nat, did you find Rosa—"

"Don't say her name," I said, my voice muffled by the couch cushions.

"What happened?" Alex asked, sitting on the floor next to me.

"She broke up with me because of something I didn't even know I did and she won't tell me," I said, my voice choppy.

"It'll be okay, Nat," Alex said, rubbing my back. "Let it all out now. It's okay to cry. And look at the bright side, your a girl magnet. You can find a new girlfriend fast."

"I don't want a new girlfriend," I said, a few tears slipping out of my eyes. "All I want is Rosalina."


	11. Curious

Chapter 11: Curious

Rosalina's POV

Over the weekend, I actually took the time to tell Kristina what happened. It took a lot to get her to promise not to kill him. Saturday afternoon, we were just chilling, binge watching Channing Tatum movies, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. **Nat: Band practice in twenty minutes. Be there or be square.** I groaned, wanting to throw my phone across the room. "What happened?" Kristina asked.

"Band practice," I said.

"You're gonna go?"

"Of course," I said. "They're all still my friends. I'll just avoid the other one."

"Okay," she said, pausing the movie.

.

I was matching pitch with Qaasim and Thomas while Nat was showing some chords and notes to David, and Alex was talking with Cooper and Kristina. "Hey Rosalina," Thomas said. "I've been wondering why'd you and Nat break up?" I rolled my eyes, turning away.

"Come on," Qaasim said. "Not even Nat knows."

"He knows what he did," I simply said.

"No I don't," Nat said from a few feet away.

"Don't act like you don't know Nat!" I yelled angrily, turning around abruptly.

"I didn't do anything," he shot back. "And it's not very fair that you can tell Kristina but not me."

"You're exactly like every other shallow boy in the whole world!" I yelled.

"What does that even mean?" he exclaimed.

"Well, since I have to dumb it down for you," I said. "All you boys want is either sex or to distribute hickeys. Then you go and hunt on your next little toy and think we don't notice. Well news flash, I noticed."

Nat stared at me dumbfounded, a silence lingering in the air. "Can we practice now?" Cooper asked, breaking the silence.

"Whatever," Nat mumbled.

"I kinda had a surprise for you guys," Cooper said. "But I'll save that for another day. You guys have a Halloween show coming up, so let's do _Run_. Do you want to do something first?"

"We're doing _Curious_ , and then _Run_ ," Nat declared. As Nat walked over to get his guitar, I went over to my spot next to David.

"You know this song?" I whispered to David.

"Sort of, he showed it to us while you were in a coma." David said. "But he was kinda moody so he didn't really show all. So I'm just gonna wing it. It's you I'm worried about."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because your mad at him and he's mad at you," he explained. "And Nat is not the nicest person when he's mad."

Nat came over, plugging his cord in near mine. He glared at me, going back over to the front. He counted down, then we started playing. Once he started singing, I could feel him staring at me.

[ _Verse 1]_

 _To tell you the truth,_

 _I'm very confused,_

 _I'm not amused I'm just curious,_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _With all your lies,_

 _You left behind,_

 _What did you find I'm so curious,_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Curious of how you see me,_

 _Curious of what went through your head,_

 _I'm just curious of how you see me,_

 _Curious of what went through your head,_

 _Will I ever know?_

 _Will I ever know?_

 _I'm confused puzzled,_

 _And in a daze,_

 _And I know you wouldn't treat me that way,_

 _And I got you on my mind,_

 _Everyday and I know you wouldn't treat me that way_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _What made you realize,_

 _It came as such a surprise,_

 _You gonna run and hide I'm curious,_

"Stop!" Nat exclaimed, turning to me angrily. "Did you forget how to play when you went off on me?"

"I don't know this song," I stated.

"And how is it my problem?" He asked.

"Well I'm sorry that you showed all your friends while I lay half dead in a hospital bed," I said, taking the bass off. I pulled out the plug, letting it hang there.

"Is it my problem that you didn't eat?" he asked. "Cause it seemed like I was the only person that cared enough to make sure you ate. But all I get is attitude."

"I didn't ask you to care," I said. "Don't expect a thank you."

"If it wasn't for me you would've been dead a long time ago," he said.

"I'd rather be dead then where I am right now," I said, grabbing my case.

"Then just go!" he yelled. "You all can just go! This was a stupid idea anyway. I'm never helping anyone again."

"I didn't want your help," I said, shoving my bass inside the case. "And FYI, you and I both know that you kissed Meghan."

I walked out of the warehouse filled with fury, slamming the door behind me.


	12. Marcus Gadern

Chapter 12: Marcus Gadern

Nat's POV

Besides band practice and our Halloween show, I haven't talked to Rosalina in weeks. The only time we ever talk is when we're yelling at each other. She talks to Alex, and Alex tells me what she says. And she talks to my friends, but they don't tell me anything. They just say that it's not about me, so I push it off. And she still sat with us at lunch, just didn't talk to me or sit next to me. Today was the Monday that started my birthday week. My friends always give me this crazy week long celebration, so I was looking forward to lunch today.

Qaasim and Thomas stood up on our lunch table, screaming for silence. "Attention people of third lunch," Thomas Sid loudly. "We have a very special announcement to make."

"Today, December 12, kicks off the last week before winter break," Qaasim said. "And it also starts our beloved Nat Wolff's birthday week."

"His birthday is on Saturday, and it would be kindly appreciated if you all gave Nat a round of applause for his thirteenth birthday." Thomas said.

"He said clap," Qaasim said, making everyone clap. Well, everyone except Rosalina, who was glaring at me. And then there was a icy shiver that ran down my back. They dumped Gatorade on me! They applause grew louder as I saw Jadin and Josh, they're the eighth graders who are the soccer captains, holding the cooler and laughing.

Rosalina wasn't laughing.

She didn't get as drenched as me, but she still got a little wet. She got up, heading for the doors to the hall. "I'll be back guys," I said quickly, getting up and following her. She was walking really fast and I needed to run to catch up to her. Running in soaking wet clothes in the winter is awful. But I eventually reached her, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "What Nat?" she asked angrily.

"Rosalina please just let me talk," I said.

"I don't want to hear your lies," she said, trying to pull away.

"Please Rosalina," I begged. "I don't want my birthday to come and you're still mad at me."

"Fine," she said, just as her phone rang. "Hold on." She pulled out her phone, answering the video chat. "Hey Gina."

 _Rosa, you will not believe what I found out._

"What'd you find out?"

 _I heard from Reggie who heard from Kacey who heard from Mark who heard from the Weaf Twins who heard from Kelsey that Marcus Gadern has a crush on you and if you were to come back for Christmas break he'd ask you to the Christmas Dance!_

"Really?" Rosalina asked hopefully.

 _Yea. He's gonna pass me right now so you can talk to him._

Another person, a guy, came on to the screen. _Hey Rosalina._

"Hi Marcus," she said, her voice high pitch. That's how it gets when she gets excited.

 _So how's New York?_

"It could be better," she said, glaring at me slightly. "I was planning on spending winter break back in Waterbury."

 _Well, our Winter Dance is Friday. But you probably have school._

"We get out early," she said. "I'll be heading over that day."

 _So you'd be coming to our dance?_

"Yea," she said excitedly.

 _Well would you like to be my date? I mean, unless you have a boyfriend cause Stacy told me you had a boyfriend._

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she said. And I'd love to."

 _Awesome. I'll see you then._

She hung up, bouncing with excitement. Rosalina turned to me, a small smile on her face. "What were you gonna say?" she asked.

"Never mind," I said quietly, looking down at the ground. "I'll tell you a different time."

.

On Friday, we got out early so our lunch was earlier. Cooper gave Mrs. G extra money so she could make me some cupcakes for my birthday. Thomas and Qaasim got the whole cafeteria to sing Happy Birthday, even though I was faking my happiness. Luckily, the only person who realized it was Alex, and he was in elementary school so he could confront me about it.

I gave Rosalina a cupcake even though she said she didn't want one. "Even if you aren't talking to me, I still care about you," I said to her, putting it in front of her. "And even though your spending break in Waterbury, I was hoping you'd come back tomorrow for my party."

"I don't know," she said, not looking up at me.

"Well, our spot will always be reserved," I said, then walked away.

I know I few months ago I was being a jerk to her, but now that she was actually moving on it made me feel like I was gonna die.

So later that day, I was at home playing the melody for _Rosalina_ when Alex came home. "Why aren't you getting ready for the dance?" Alex asked.

"I'm not going," I simply said.

"That's it Nat," Alex exclaimed. "Get off your lazy butt and go show Rosalina that you don't need her!"

"Rosalina isn't going either!" I said loudly. "She's going back to Connecticut to go to her old school's dance with some boy she had a crush on before she left."

"That's BS!" Alex yelled. "Get up and go get dressed. Your going to Waterbury to get your woman back."

"Alex—"

"Let's go Nat!" he said. "You've been sitting around like a sack of potatoes since the beginning of October, and I'm sick of it."

I groaned, sliding off of the bench. "Fine," I said.


	13. Purple Monkey Flies North for the Spring

Chapter 13: Purple Monkey Flies North for the Spring

Rosalina's POV

I was at Stacy's house, getting ready for the dance with her and Gina. "So what happened between you and Nat?" Gina asked. "You guys seemed perfect for each other."

"Remember that bitch that was hating on us?" I asked, and they nodded. "Well I saw them kissing so I ended it."

"You guys were such a cute couple," Stacy said. "So does that mean he's available?"

"Do you still talk to him and his friends?" Gina asked.

"Yea, the guys don't really know what happened. Alex is cool, so we hang out. I help him with his work and stuff." I said. "Nat talks to me sometimes, I don't really respond. Most times though. He gave me a cupcake today."

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"His birthday's tomorrow," I said. "His friends were celebrating all week long and got cupcakes today."

"That's so sweet," Gina said.

"Did he give Meghan a cupcake?" Stacy asked.

"No," I said. "Meghan doesn't have the same lunch as us."

"Did he have any left over?" Stacy asked.

"One and its was for Alex," I said.

"Alright, let's go," Stacy said, grabbing her bag. "Mom! We're heading to the school!"

.

Other than the fact that Marcus was a total snooze fest, the dance was amazing! There were streamers and lights and fake snowflakes and a skylight that showed the actual snow. So this dance was from 7-11, which it meant it was four hours. Marcus had nothing to talk about. And then he had an asthma attack and they had to call his mom and he went home. It wasn't even 8:30! So I just hung out with Gina who didn't have a date. Stacy was basically dancing with whatever boy came into her view. It wasn't until around 10:30 that something awesome happened.

The gym doors burst open and a kid came in slowly, taking a deep breath before looking around the room. He had some snow on him and was a little sweaty, but other than that he looked perfect. His eyes met mine and I knew exactly who it was. He threw his coat to the side, walking quickly to me. He stopped in front of me, smiling slightly. "Rosalina," he said, a little out of breath.

"Nat what are you doing here?" I asked a little in shock.

"I needed to tell you that I wasn't cheating on you," he said. "What you saw wasn't what happened. You know Meg is just thirsty. She probably just wanted to make you mad. But I would never hurt you like that."

"You came all the way from New York City just to tell me that?" I asked.

"I really love you Rosalina," he said.

"Nat, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done," I said, smiling like crazy.

"How did you do it?" Gina asked.

"Well it was all Alex's idea." Nat said. "I was in a slump, playing Rosalina at the piano and he told me that I needed to go tell you the truth. So then I got changed while he gathered together some cab fare. When we combined our allowances it only added up to $130, so we had to borrow some money from the emergency cash stash which brought it up to $230. Then Alex went to stay with his friend and I got in a cab. That only got me to Monroe so I had to be a hitchhiker and it got me to Middlebury. And from there I had to walk."

"How long did that take you?" Gina asked.

"In total, about 4 hours and ten minutes," he said.

"You walked from Middlebury to Waterbury just to see me?" I asked.

"Rosie, I'll do anything for you," he said, quoting himself and making me giggle. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently pressing my lips to his. He put his hands on my hips, gently pulling back. "I think I like it better that we're together then apart."

"Me too," I said.

"You look amazing tonight," he whispered.

"What about every other night?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed, then scrunched up his face and sneezed. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yea," he said. I rested my head on his chest, swaying gently to the music.

"This is an awesome Christmas dance," I said quietly.

"I totally agree," he said, kissing the top of me head.

.

"Gina, can Nat stay the night?" I asked while Nat was in the bathroom. "I think he's getting sick and I don't want him heading back to New York in the middle of the night in the snow."

"I think my mom will say yes," Gina said. "Even she's been routing for you two to get back together."

"That's weird," I said, sitting down on the couch that was acting as my bed. Ms. West, Gina's Mom, came in.

"All set Rosalina?" she asked.

"Yea," I said. "Is it okay if my friend stays the night too? He spent a long time getting here and doesn't really have any transport home and I'd hate to have him trudge through the snow and begging for rides and he spent all his money just to get here to see me."

"Sure," Ms. West said. "I'll check with Leo to see if he has any spare pajamas."

So after a few minutes, I knocked on the bathroom door that Nat was in. After I didn't get a response, I pressed my ear to the door to listen to see if he was even in there. Sure enough, he was there. He breathing deep a sharp, snd then the sound of gushing something. "Nat?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

"Yes," he said weakly through the door.

"Are you okay in there?" I asked. I heard the lock click.

"No," he said as I opened the door. He was sitting on the floor, his head rest on his knees. His face looked flushed, especially his forehead and nose, his mouth hanging open slightly. He flushed the toilet, then looked up at me. He gave me a weak smile, before resting his head back down.

"Nat your getting really sick," I said, putting the clothes in the corner. "Come on. Let's see if we can get you washed up before you go to bed."

"Is everything alright in here?" Ms. West asked, peering her head in.

"Ms. West, Nat isn't feeling to well." I said. "Could you do your doctor thing and check on him for me."

"No, I know what's wrong," Nat said. "It happens all the time. When I was born I got a cold four days after my birth. Ever December I get sick around the 21st or sooner, depending on how much time I spend outside."

"Well what do the doctors say?" Ms. West asked.

"Well for the first ten years of my life they thought it was a serious problem but it's always just a simple cold so we just treat it like that." Nat said.

"Would you like a bath honey?" she asked.

"Yes please," Nat said.

"I think that's my cue to leave." I said.

I went back down to Gina's room, quietly going inside. "Is he dying?" Gina asked.

"No," I said. "I just hope he's better in the morning since it's his birthday."

"Ok, birthday," Gina said. "Is he having a party?"

"Your right, I should call Alex," I said, pulling out my phone.

"That's not what I said," Gina called to me as I dialed the number.

 _Mendez foster home, who might be calling?_

"Hi, I'm Rosalina. I was wondering if Alex Wolff is there?"

 _He's been hoping you'd call._ There was some shuffling before I heard Alex's voice.

 _Hi Rosalina!_

"Hey Alex," I said. "Thanks for putting Nat up to his schemes."

 _I'm gonna guess it worked. And why wouldn't it? It was foolproof._

"I guess," I said. "Nat's gonna stay the night here, but I'll get him back by noon."

 _Okay. His party doesn't start until seven so it's all good._

"Alex, I think Nat's getting really sick," I said.

 _Don't worry, it'll blow over. It's just a winter thing. So, did his plan work?_

"Obviously, otherwise I would give a shit about how he was feeling?

Alex laughed loudly, then went back to a whispered tone. _Tell Nat 'purple monkey flies north for spring'._

"Okay," I said suspiciously.

 _Bye Rosalina, I'll see you tomorrow._

"Bye Alex." I said, then hung up. I turned to Gina, who had an eyebrow arched while she looked at me. "Yes he's having a party."

"You should go downstairs to your boyfriend," she said, playfully teasing me.

"Thank you for letting me and him stay here," I said, holding the doorknob.

"Of course, your my best friend," she said.

I smiled opening the door and heading downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could see Nat laying on the other couch, sipping from a white Christmas mug. He looked up at me, giving me a weak smile. He sat up slowly, patting the spot next to him so I could sit. I walked over, sitting down and letting him rest his head on my shoulder. "Alex said to tell you purple monkey flies north for the spring."

He laughed weakly, his eyes looking up at me. "That's our secret brother code. Do you want to know what it means?"

"Not if its your brother thing," I said.

"It's okay," he said. "It means, 'have a good sleep and don't be a dick to the hot chicks.'"

"I am—"

"Yes Rosalina," he said, then took another sip of—

"What are you drinking?" I asked.

"I dunno," he said. "But my stomach isn't hurting as much and I think it's medicine. Mrs. West gave it to me."

So he was drinking probably medicine. "I'll be on that couch, sleeping. We're leaving early tomorrow, but don't worry about it."

"Who's taking us?" Nat asked, moving so I could get up.

"You'll see," I said.

He sighed, then lay back down. "Good night Rosie." he said.

"Goodnight Nat," I said, climbing into my own makeshift bed.

.

The next morning I got up before the sun, quickly showering and getting dressed. I marched up the stairs, creeping quietly into Leo's room. Leo was Gina's older brother who I am not ashamed to say is handsome. When he actually wants to be, he can be very attractive. But he's annoying, so it's no mystery why he's not in a relationship. According to what I've eavesdropped form back when I lived in Connecticut and would hang out here, he had gotten his share of girls back in high school when he 'snatched their little gifts out of thin air'. Yea.

He had oily black hair, always slicked back, representing his Indian side. His eyes were tight and chilling blue, and his olive skin glowed in the sunlight (he was most attractive in summer). He had strong muscles which you should see clearly in his tight, muscle tee shirts. He had a tattoo of something that represented his late father which was the sweetest thing ever. He was fairly nice to me, only not liking that I was friends with his sister. He was only six and a half year's older than me. My favorite memory with him was when I had my first crush/heartbreak. I was sitting on the couch in Gina's house, silently crying while Gina was at her relatives house. It was the summer before I left for New York, and he had just come back from his driver's test. He strides into the house, then saw me crying and came over.

 _"What's wrong BabyCakes?" he asked, crouching in front of me. I looked up at his concerned face, and told him what had happened. "Look at me, okay. Boys only want two things out of a relationship: sex and to mark your precious skin with a horrible hickey. You should be glad that he didn't want you because then he'd just use you and move onto the next girl."_

 _"I don't think all boys want that?" I said, sniffing._

 _"Well when you find a boy who doesn't, then I'll be your servant for a whole week," he said._

 _"You haven't made me feel better." I said._

 _"This idiot that doesn't want you is an idiot." he said. "That's all I can say. Because you are an amazing person. And I'm not here to make you feel better. I'm not a girl, and I won't lie to you."_

 _"Well now I feel better," I said._

 _"Aw shit, I did a bad job." he said, fake pouting. I laughed, giving him a hug._

Since it was winter, he was now bulked under the several blankets in his room, sleeping like a man-beast. I jumped on his bed, tickling him until he woke up. He groaned, looking at me tiredly. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked.

"My boyfriend does it to me when I need to wake up," I said, moving to a sitting position.

"BabyCakes has a boyfriend?" he asked. "The poor boy."

"Shut up, you owe me," I said.

"Last I recall I only owe the Bronx bitch," he said coldly, referring to Kristina. "She's such a good hustler."

"Anyway, you said you'd be my servant for a week if—"

"I know I know." he said. "What can I do to assist you?"

"I need a ride to New York City," I said. "Like, now."

"I need gas money," he said.

"Use your college money, it's not like it's going anywhere." I said.

"Love you two, BabyCakes," he said. "Why are you going there?"

"It's Nat's birthday today and he risked missing it just to come see me," I said. "He didn't even plan a way to get home. That's how urgently he needed to see me. So we're taking him to the city and then you'll stay be used me and Gina and Stacy are going to his birthday party."

"We leave in an hour," he said, pushing me off the bed. "Go get your baby ready."

"Just be ready to drive." I said, walking to the door.

He waved me off, slowly getting out of bed.


	14. The Natalina Act of December 17

Chapter 14: The Natalia Act of December 17

Nat's POV

When I work up, I felt like shit. My stomach didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday, but my throat was dry, scratchy, and felt swollen (effect of swollen lymph nodes), and my nosy was stuffy, runny, but nothing came out when I blew. I knew for a fact my nose and cheeks were red and my eyes were watery. So if I was so sick, why was Rosalina so okay with being so close to me? She was tickling the side of my chest with one hand and blowing gentle kisses below my ear and in my hair, which woke me up.

She smirked at me, already dressed for the day. "You ready to go?" she asked me. I groaned, closing my eyes again.

"I feel like shit," I said in a scratchy voice.

"Get up Baby," she said. I looked at her questionably. "You have all these nicknames for me."

"I still feel like shit," I said.

"Well we're leaving for New York in ten minutes and we're going to be on the road for nearly three hours." she said. "You don't really have clothes to change into so you can just freshen up."

"Okay," I said, slowly sitting up. Gina and Stacy were there with gym bags near their feet, dressed in casual winter clothes except for their coats. Standing next to them was a young man, no more than twenty, who I assume was Leo. Rosalina came back over to me, pulling me off of the couch.

"Let's go Nat," she said more urgently. "You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk," I said sarcastically, following her to the downstairs bathroom.

"Your welcome," she said. "Now the sooner we leave the quicker we get you home and then we can party."

"You'll need some thicker clothes," Stacy said, following us. "We found some extremely old ones from the basement, they'll keep you warm in the car along with the cost you were wearing."

"It's not as cold in New York as it is here," I said. "It hasn't even started snowing yet."

"But it's freezing here." Gina said, coming inside. "Now, here's some mouth rinse and the clothes."

"We'll be on our way," Rosalina said, heading for the door with her friends.

"Could you stay Rosie?" I asked quietly. The three girls stopped and Rosalina turned to me. "I'm gonna need some help cause I'm still a little weak." She nodded, letting her friends leave before closing the door. She tilted her head to look at me, a little curious.

"I know you don't need my help," she said.

"I just wanted to talk to you," I said. "In private."

"Okay," she said, leaning against the wall behind me.

"Do you really believe me when I say I wasn't cheating?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Sort of," she said. "I want to believe you."

"I want you to believe me too," I said. "Now that I have you in my life, I don't want you to leave. I can't imagine us not being together, or us not even being friends. When you were mad at me, it was the most awful feeling I ever felt. I felt worse than I feel now."

"How can you feel worse than shit?" she asked jokingly.

"Crazy right?" I asked. "Doesn't that make you feel better? That you're so fucking mesmerizing that when you left me I felt worse than shit."

"I'm flattered," she said.

"Can we make a promise?" I asked. "No matter what happens in our serious relationship, it won't damage our friendship."

"We should give it a name," she said.

"Any ideas?" I asked, turning to face her.

"The Natalia Act of December 17!" someone shouted from the other side of the door. Rosalina and I laughed, then linked pinkies.

"To the Natalia Act of December 17!" Rosalina said through laughter.

.

I slept the whole ride time. I didn't have any dreams though, which I was happy about because Ms. West gave me a heavy dosage of medicine and I hate having dreams when I'm sick. They're so...fucking weird! Ever watch Gravity Falls? Well, it's weirder than that Bill Cipher shit. That show had me up at night scared. Glad I got some closure. Anyway, when we got to the city in general, Rosalina woke me up. She asked where I wanted to go, and pointed them in the direction of Juanita's foster home. That's where I left Alex last night, mainly because all the guys were at the dance. Rosalina insisted that she and Gina go.

"Mrs. Mendez doesn't know either of you," I argued.

"But Alex knows me," Rosalina said.

"She won't let you see Alex if she doesn't know you."

"I'm very persuasive," she said. "How else could o drive you so crazy."

"Just let me go," I said. "This is my hometown. Do I have to remind you who had to save you the first time your friends came?"

"I was distracted and emotionally vulnerable," she argued. "And it's not like you could save me the second time."

"You wouldn't let me go with you," I pointed out. "And I left as soon as I got the call from Kristina."

"Still, I can handle myself in front of a few strangers," she said.

"Just like how you handled yourself perfectly fine when those guys tried to—"

"Don't you dare say it," she warned.

"Or what?" I asked. "I'm older, remember?"

"By six months," she argued.

"Seven genius," I said.

"Actually it's five months and twenty six days," she said. "Now, Stacy and I are going to go ask for Alex and you are going to stay in the car with Gina and Leo."

"I don't want to," I said.

"Too bad," she said. "You're not thirteen yet, and I'm in charge."

"Fine," I said, pouting in the corner. She smiled, heading for the door. She came back, giving me a kiss on my forehead before going back to the door.

"Love you," she said, walking out.

"You too," I called back.

"So your Nat," Leo said from the driver's seat. "Rosalina is like my baby sister. I care a whole lot about her."

"As do I," I said weakly. My argument with Rosalina took a whole lot out of me.

"She seems to care a lot about you," he said. "Why is that?"

"Rosalina is Rosalina," I said. "I think it's because when we met I saved her from a football I threw, but then another one hit her and she was knocked out. It really freaked me and the guys out, so we stayed until she woke up and then we made her some lunch."

"Don't lie Nat," Gina said.

"Okay I made her lunch and they played and she lay on the couch healing," I said.

"What was that thing she told you not to mention?" Leo asked.

"Well, you should ask her about it," I said. "It's more her business that mine. I don't know if she's okay with me telling other people."

"So you won't tell me?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"I respect your morals, but I can't intervene if I don't know what it is," he said.

"Gina knows, so ask her," I said.

"I don't like Gina," Leo said.

"Well I can't help you then," I said.

"So, how old is your brother?" Leo asked.

"Ten," I said. "He spent the night with his best friend though."

"Who are the guys?" he asked.

"These idiots that are my friends," I said. "Well, they're Rosie's friends too. Although she's particularly fond of me myself and I. There's Thomas, David, Cooper, and Qaasim."

"You don't hang out with any girls other than her?"

"Sometimes we hang out with Kristina," I said.

"She doesn't count as a girl," Leo said.

"I don't trust other girls," I said. "If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda very attractive and that's all they care about. Well except for Rosalina. She sees more."

"Do you see more in her?" he asked.

"To be honest, because of what she was first wearing, I thought she was a boy." I said. "She was wearing boy clothes and had her hair hidden in a hat and she wasn't looking up."

"Stop talking about me," Rosalina said, opening the door. "Alex isn't here by the way."

"What?" I asked in panic.

"Relax, Juanita said that Cooper came by and took him to the warehouse to finish up for the party tonight." she finished.

"To conclude, we're going to the warehouse," Stacy said, sliding in.

I gave Leo the address and we were off. I'm not too sure Leo liked me. It didn't seem like it. God, this was starting to be an awful birthday. I haven't seen my brother in what felt like forever. Other than school, Alex and I spent almost all out time together. I hope they didn't take him anywhere else. Luckily, they didn't. Thomas and David were decorating, Qaasim was moving out instruments, Kristina and Cooper were discussing business, and Alex was drawing on the giant chalkboard. Recently, we wrote 'The Naked Brothers Band' on it and we're putting random stuff around it. It was mostly Alex who did it, and when he saw us walk in, he beamed with excitement. He ran over to us, stopping when he reached us.

"Guys! Nat and Rosalina are here, and they brought Gina and Stacy and some other dude!" he exclaimed. "Happy birthday Nat!"

"Thanks dude," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Don't do that," he said sharply. "You don't want me taking back your present."

"Absolutely not," I said, laughing lightly.

"Ladies, I've missed you," Alex said to Gina and Stacy. "Have you been practicing?"

"I'm sorry Alex but I don't think we'll ever be able to drum like you," Stacy said.

"That's not the point," Alex said. "You don't have to be good. You just have to be better than Nat."

"I'm not that bad," I said, walking further in.

"Get out!" Kristina yelled at me. "Rosalina, take him somewhere. Just keep him from here."

"Why?" Rosalina asked, coming up next to me.

"Cause Nat's a distraction," Thomas called over his shoulder.

"Especially when he's sick," David added.

"I am not," I argued.

"Yes you are," the guys said.

"Especially on day two," Alex said. "That's when you get delusional."

"No I do not," I said.

"Just go to your dressing room," Kristina said, jumping in. "Take Gina and Stacy with you. And him."

"Nice to see you too, demon," Leo said.

"Go," Cooper said. "And happy birthday Nat."

"Yea happy birthday," Qaasim said.

"My son of a bitch is gonna be thirteen today," Thomas said, faking sentimentality.

"Fuck you too," I said, walking down the hall to the dressing rooms.

"We're going to mine," Rosalina said.

"Mine has a bathroom with a shower which I haven't had," I said.

"You cha shower later," she said. "It's only around eleven, you have time."

"Fine," I said, following her down to her dressing room.

Recently, we had invested in an arts and crafts project. We decorated our doors to personalize them. Alex's had the most random stuff, along with pictures he took from our house of him, him and me, him and the guys, and him and Juanita. Mine had a bunch of Beatles stuff on it, along with my own pictures, mostly of baby me and me and Rosalina. Rosalina's door was mostly pink and girlie, with a bunch of Yankees stuff on it, and pictures of her and her friends, and some of her and me and the guys. We also got to decorating the inside of our rooms.

Since we're going to Rosalina's, I'll tell you about hers. She painted the walls baby blue and had brought in a pink vanity. On the opposite wall of the vanity was a small couch and a few bean bag chairs, then a wall full of mirrors. There was a desk next to the vanity, along with a rack of her performing clothes. She had brought a few pictures from her room along with stuffed animals, and her bass sat in a corner, plugged in.

"Are you guys a band or something?" Leo asked.

"Yep," Rosalina said.

"We do YouTube videos," I said. "And a school dance once. Nothing serious."

"We're amazing," Rosalina said. "Nat sings, I do bass, Alex does drums."

"Thomas, the one with long hair, plays cello," I said. "David, the blonde one, plays keys, and Qaasim, the one with black hair, plays guitar."

"I don't approve," Leo said.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I am the most distracted person ever. I've been writing in 17 different cheaters at once because off how distracted I get. And I've been working on a few school projects, I'm just a mess. Anyway, this story only has about four more chapters left, and then it's finished.**

 **Upcoming stories:**

 ** _Love at First Bite_**

 ** _T.S.P._**

 ** _The 3rd Generation: All Around the World_**

 **Upcoming chapters:**

 ** _Making a Better Girl_**

 ** _Strange Sex Ed Class_**

 ** _Twisted_**

 ** _Sex 1-Shots_**

 ** _Together Forever: The Very Crazy Cruise_**

 ** _The 3G: Then and Now written and told by Alia Wolff_**

 **Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Happy Birthday Nat!

Chapter 15: Happy Birthday Nat

Rosalina's POV

After a few hours and me and Nat changing, the party started. Cooper locked the hall that lead to our dressing rooms, which is also where they hid the instruments. The guys were there, a lot of the people Nat talks to at school, people I'm guessing we're his relatives, some of Alex's friends, and then a few of the girls in our class. Leo was practically e only adult there, and even he didn't care that much. The lights were dimmed with music blasting from the sound system, a few screens for video games, and a screen over our chalk wall where they were playing a video about Nat. People had asked to take pictures with me, and I was really flattered. I guess our band thing was a success.

At nine o'clock, we all gathered around the chalk board to watch the video.

 _It started with a clip of Alex, who was laughing hysterically. Cooper was behind the camera, and you could hear him clearly. "What's wrong with you?" Cooper asked._

 _"I was just thinking about what I'm going to say," Alex answered. He took a deep breath, then smiled at the camera. "Happy birthday Nat. Even though I bet my birthday party wasn't as good as yours, I'm still going to make yours awesome. Today is September 14, and I would like to tell you a story. Remember in the summer how Rosalina thought I was funnier than you? And you copied my jokes? Yea, I'm still pretty pissed about it. So I got Dad to tell me an embarrassing story about you, so that then we'll be even. Interesting fact about Nat, he has a birthmark on his butt in the shape of Louisiana."_

 _"Alex, get to the story or I'm gonna cut to the next person." Cooper warned._

 _There was a cut of the camera following me. "Rosalina, can you do me a favor?" Cooper asked, causing me to turn around._

 _"Sure," I said, then looked at the camera. "What's that for?"_

 _"Nat's birthday," Cooper said. "Now, can you say a few things about Nat?"_

 _"Sure," I said. I thought for a minute, then started talking. "Nat has no modesty what so ever. He brags about everything."_

 _It cut to David and Thomas, who were eating. "I regret being Nat's friends cause he gets all the babes," Thomas said._

 _"Except Rosalina, she is not a babe," David said._

 _"Yea, he can have Rosalina," Thomas said. "I mean like every other girl in the whole school."_

 _"And he beats us at every game," David said. "That's why I always pick him for my team."_

 _"I hate how he's good at everything," Thomas said. "Why can't he be like a normal person for once."_

 _It then cut to Qassim, who was reading a book. "Happy birthday Nat. I'm not like your jerk friends who will embarrass you. The only people that have that right is Alex, Rosalina, and his Dad. But I will say that I can tolerate him as long as he doesn't steal my girl."_

 _He went back to his book, and the video cut back to me. "I'm not saying that Cooper!" I exclaimed, laughing._

 _"Say it or else," Cooper warned._

 _"It's too weird," I said. "Why would I say that on camera? What's wrong with you?"_

 _"Just say it," Cooper said._

 _"Okay," I said. "Nat has this weird problem where he has to cook in only his boxers."_

 _There was a clip of Nat cooking and dancing and singing a song, and Alex's muffled laughs in the background. Then my voice came on. "I hope when he's thirteen he will at least put on pants to cook." I said. "Can I go now Cooper?"_

 _It went back to Alex, who was steadying his breathing. "Okay, so once upon a time, a four year old boy named Nat went to the circus. Somehow he snatched a clown's wig, making the clown mega pissed. So the clown is chasing Nat around the circus with his clown entourage when he runs right into the lion cage. His face turned ghost white and he peed his pants."_

 _It cut to Qaasim, who was now standing outside of the cafeteria. "If it weren't for Nat, I think I'd still have no friends and wouldn't be as confident. I'd still be fun, just not willing to show it."_

 _It cut to David. "The day I met Nat was the first day of preschool, because our nap time spots were right next to each other. Instead of napping we played with Legos."_

 _It then cut to Thomas. "The day I met Nat was two weeks into preschool, when he got caught not sleeping and was sent to the office. I was there because I cut this girl's pigtails. And we were talking about how unfair the teacher was being. Good times."_

 _It cut to Alex. "I don't remember when I met Nat because he was just there my whole life. But he's cool."_

 _It cut to me again. "The day I met Nat he gave me a concussion." I said._

 _"Your exaggerating," Cooper said from behind the camera._

 _"Did you not see the giant bump on my face that was there for like, three weeks?" I asked. "He threw the football. It was all his fault."_

 _"Don't mind her, she overreacts a lot." Cooper said._

 _It then cut to Cooper. "Nat's Mom was my babysitter and Nat and I would hang out all the time because of that."_

 _It then cut to a couple of the boys on the basketball team. "Happy birthday Nat." they chorused._

It went on like that for a while. I looked over at Nat, who was smiling like crazy. As soon as it finished, Alex brought out a cake. When it was time for Nat to blow out the candle, I saw him look at me, then at Alex, then at his friends. He smiled even bigger, blowing out his candle.

.

"So what'd you wish for?" I asked him as we were cleaning up.

"Nothing," he said. "I've got awesome friends, an amazing brother, and the perfect girlfriend. There's nothing more I would need."

"Everyone, gather around," Cooper said. We all made our way to him, still happy about the party. "I really wanted to tell you still when I found out, which was in October, but with the whole Nat and Rosalina thing, I decided to wait. Now that everyone is pretty happy, I think this is a great time to tell you that the Naked Brothers Band has been offered a record deal."

Everyone got so excited it was too much to distinguish who said what. "Guys, calm down," Kristina said. "Cooper isn't finished."

"We have until the end of the year to let them know," Cooper said.

"We'll have to sleep on it," Nat said.

"Let's all sleep here!" Alex suggested.

"And why would we do that?" David asked.

"So when we wake up with our decisions, we won't have to wait forever to decide," Alex said.

"Very wise idea," I said.

"Finish cleaning first," Kristina said.

"I shouldn't have to clean," Nat said. "It was my birthday."

"We're all in this together," Thomas said, patting his back.


	16. Thick Goddess

Chapter 16: Thick Goddess

Nat's POV

In the morning, I was the last to wake up. I don't know what Rosalina was planning on doing for her winter break. On one hand, I didn't want her to change her plans because of me. But on the other I really wanted her to stay because it'd be easier to watch her. As far as I knew, she was staying for the weekend, as well as her friends and the friend's brother. The instruments were already on the stage again, and everyone but Alex was drawing on the chalk board, and Alex was playing on the drums. I felt arms wrap around my neck, Rosalina's head nuzzling in my shoulder. "Did you have an amazingly fantastic birthday?" she asked. I nodded, taking her hands and turning her so she was in front of me. "So what'd you decided about what Cooper said?"

"Well actually, I was wondering what you were doing with the rest of your winter break," I said. She thought about it for a moment.

"I'm going back to Connecticut for Christmas and then I'm coming back for New Years and just staying after that." she said.

"New Years is the day before we go back to school," I said.

"I mean I'll be back on New Year's Eve." she said. "Now, you're decision?"

I shrugged. "I'm cool with it, as long as you guys are doing it," I said.

And that was the start of the official Naked Brothers Band. A bunch of CD signings, photoshoots, concerts, albums, and interviews went by. It was awesome. And I got to do it all with my best friends, my brother, and my girlfriend. A few months into our junior year, I was reading a book when Rosalina came into the library, sitting next to me. "Nat," she said. "Did you know that Thomas and Kristina were dating?" I nodded.

"Yea," I said. "Why?"

"How did everyone know before me?"

"Thomas is like our brother, he tells everything," I said.

"What about David—"

"Asking out Gina." I finished. "And Qaasim deciding to man up and ask out Stacy?"

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Ssh, were in a library," I said. She groaned, then took the book from me.

"Let's go to your place," she said. "It's so boring here."

"Rosie, I'm trying to study," I said.

"We can study at your place," she said. "And why are you trying to study? We're not going to school tomorrow."

"Cause I don't want to study when we're on the plane to Austin," I said.

(We're performing in Austin, Texas, in two days. We fly out tomorrow, rehearse, then preform the next day. That's how life works. We're only allowed to miss a total of 20 days of school a year, but we're only missing on for tomorrow.)

"Plus, I'm still gonna have to take the stupid test on Monday," I said. She shrugged, grabbing her bag.

"Cooper said to make sure your bags are packed," she said. "Call me when you finish."

"You're just bragging because you're in AP History and I'm in regulars, which is so much harder for some reason."

"I have a test every few days," she said. "They're easy."

I stuck my tongue out at her, seeing her heading for the door. I grabbed my bag and speed-walked to follow her, stopping her before she crossed the street. "I haven't even started packing." I informed her.

"Does that mean I have to come pack for you?" she asked, and I nodded. When we got to my house, Alex was passed out on the couch while the guys sat around the kitchen table, listening to Kristina talk.

"Were you all having a party at my house without telling me?" I asked jokingly.

"We were tutoring Alex cause missing school sucks on him," David said.

"Poor freshman," Qaasim said, looking at Alex.

"And now Kristina is explaining to us why Thomas is her first date," Cooper said. "Even though I feel extremely sad for her because of how disappointing it is to date Thomas."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a hoe and date when I'm super young," Kristina said, looking at us.

"Why don't you just scream my name while you're at it," Rosalina said.

"Don't worry my Thick Goddess," I said, wrapping an arm around her. "You don't need her negativity."

"Thick Goddess?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, because I have succeeded and fattened you up," I said, pinching her thigh. "You're welcome."

"You are a fucking weirdo," she said, walking with me to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cooper asked.

"My room," I said.

"No fucking in this apartment!" Alex groggily exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"I thought you were asleep?" I said.

"I woke up when you called Rosalina a Thick Goddess," Alex said.

I brushed him off, climbing the stairs quickly. Rosalina and I walked to my room, going inside. "We're gonna be gone for three days, two nights," she said. "I'd say you'd need eight pairs of boxers."

"Why?" I asked.

"There might be a pool at the hotel." she said.

"But then I'd skinny dip with you by my side," I said. She rolled her eyes, pulling my suitcase out of the closet.

"Does that mean you don't want me to pack your swim shorts?" she asked.

"You can if you want," I said. "We'll see if I use them."

"You know I'm not gonna be around forever to pack your bag," she said.

"Yea you will," I said. "I'm gonna follow you to college, then force you to marry me, and then you're gonna make annoying mini me's."

"You can't force me to marry you," she said.

"You'll see," I said, plopping onto my bed. I tossed her a stuffed, brown monkey. Or what was left of it. "Put this in there too."

"I thought you threw this away ages ago," she said.

"I will never throw it away," I said defensively. "I love Mr. Pancake like a son."

"Your such a weirdo," she said. She opened my drawers, pulling out a bunch of my clothes and putting them on my bed. "Start folding." I rolled my eyes.

"I should've stayed at the library to study," I mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: So actually, there's gonna be two more chapters after this one.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Two Years

Chapter 17: Two Years

/browse/wedding-dresses/david-tutera-for-mon-cheri/114289-vera/

Rosalina's POV

Two years after we graduated college, I found myself sitting in front of a big mirror with Stacy fixing my makeup. She had on a lavender dress with a mint green sash that tied into a lovely bow. Gina and Kristina were there in matching dresses, with Gina doing my hair and Kristina primping my dress. Juanita walked in, smiling at me. "How's it going?" She also had a matching dress. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm extremely nervous," I said.

"Why?" Gina asked. "It's nothing surprising. You are just getting married."

"If it weren't for the law you guys could've gotten married years ago," Kristina said.

"I wish I had him," Stacy mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, causing a slap from Stacy. "Don't move, or you'll mess up your makeup," she said.

"Where were you, Juanita?" I asked.

"I was bothering the boys," she said. "Nat is way more nervous than you."

"He'll live," I said. "Can I go check on him though?"

"No," they all said sternly.

"I haven't seen my Nat in two whole days, I miss him," I whined.

"You can see him during the wedding, at the reception, and have him all to yourself on your honeymoon." Gina said. "Trust us, it's worth the wait," Stacy said.

"But none of you are married," I pointed out.

"Yea, but two days without seeing your man can make seeing him even better," Kristina said.

"And it'll make the sex way better too," Stacy added.

"You are so weird," I said.

.

What felt likes hours later, it was actually time. I loved my dress, and I was hoping Nat would like it too. The website I saw it on a fell in love with it, which inspired me to get it, said it was 'lace wedding gowns, strapless embroidered lace and tulle ball gown wedding dress, sweetheart neckline with eyelash trim, soft embroidered lace bodice features hand-beaded jeweled detail at natural waistline, softly curved back bodice, gathered full skirt with matching lace appliqués cascading down to scalloped hemline and chapel length train with eyelash trim.'

Anywho, it was just me and my dad left, waiting to walk down. And when we did, I could easily see Nat all the away across the garden, waiting. His eyes met and mine and we both couldn't help but smile widely. I feel like a little kid saying this but he was so cute. We reached the end and I was face to face with Nat, with the exception of the veil. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hi Yankee Doodle," he whispered, while the guy in charge was talking. I'm sorry, I don't really know what they're called. "How was your night?"

"Lonely, I missed you," I whispered back.

"I missed you too," he said. "But now we have pretty much forever together."

"Just you and me," I said, smiling at the idea.

And soon, it was the 'I do', and then the kiss. And then, the limo ride to the reception. "I can't wait to take you away tomorrow morning," Nat said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yea," he said. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

"And what makes you so certain?" I asked.

"I spent the last twelve years of my life with you, I'd better know," he said. "Plus I have to know at least a little cause you just married me." I laughed, kissing his cheek.

It was amazing to finally be with Nat forever. We gently swayed to the soft music, my head on his chest. It was perfect. An hour after we returned from our honeymoon, we moved into our first apartment. Two days after that, I was pregnant. A year and a half later, we moved from that lovely apartment to a lovely house near the shore.


	18. Roseanne and Adonis

Chapter 18: Roseanne and Adonis

Nat's POV

Like always, I was the first awake. I was standing in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, when Rosalina walked in. She came to me, whispering in my ear, "You need to shave that fur ball on your face." I chuckled, smiling at her.

"I told you I'm not shaving for another week," I said.

"Please?" she begged. "You cannot make stubble work, I'm sorry to break it to you."

"Fine," I said. "But only because your begging."

She waved me off, leaning on the counter. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded, then stood up a little straighter.

"Just a little exhausted," she said.

"You just woke up," I said.

"And I walked all the way from the bed to the bathroom without a break," she said.

"I did that too," I said.

"But I did it all a little close to nine months pregnant," she said.

"Ah yes," I said, putting my tooth brush down. "How is my little miracle doing?"

"She's a pain in the ass but totally worth it," Rosalina said, smiling at me.

"You don't know if it's a girl," I said, gently touching her protruding belly.

"I have high hopes," she said, smiling at me.

"Well I have high hopes its a boy," I said.

"You already have two boys," she said. "A girl would be very nice."

"You are right," I admitted. I kissed her forehead, then went back to my business.

.

Rosalina's POV

I was sitting on the couch, watching some boring kids' show. I had my youngest, Aidan, sitting on my right, his head resting on my stomach. He head curly hair that made him look a little like Alex, and tiny brown eyes. He was only two, while his brother, Kyle, was five. Kyle was in the kitchen with Nat, doing something to my poor kitchen. He had shaggy, light brown hair, and really big, brown eyes.

Today was gonna be great. Kristina was coming back to New York from her fashion internship in Milan, Qaasim was coming back from his extra schooling down in Louisiana (he was gonna be some type of scientist), David was coming back from chilling with Qaasim, Thomas was with Kristina, Cooper was a big time manager and was hardly ever in New York so he was visiting too, Gina runs one of the New York branches from Habitat for Humanity alongside Stacy. But they're barely in town, since they do upstate habitats and we're south, and Alex was coming for his break from his extra schooling after college. Alex made Nat swear not to tell anyone what he was studying, so that's all the information I could give you.

Nat was leaving in a few minutes to go pick them up from the airport, which was a terrible idea. Everyone has agreed that I should refrain from walking around too much during pregnancy, so that meant that Kyle and Aidan had to stay either with me or near me. You cannot contain a five and a two year old. Luckily it was early morning and they were both tired. After Kyle brought a plate of food to the couches, he sat on the other side of me, resting the plate on the top of my belly for him and Aidan to share. "Mommy," Kyle said. "Can we stay in our pjs today?"

"But your aunties and uncles are coming today," I reminded him.

"I know," he said. "But you get to do it."

"Fine, but only until three." I said. "And I said for you to stop putting your plates on me."

"But we eatin our veggies," Aidan said, holding up the piece of broccoli he was chewing on.

"I like eating next to you," Kyle said.

"Auntie Kris is coming?" Aidan asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Presents?" Aidan asked, making my chuckle.

"We'll see if she brings you presents," I said.

He smiled up at me, then went back to his show. About an hour and a half later, when Kyle had fallen asleep and Aidan was on the verge of, I heard the loud, obnoxious voices of my friends from outside. I gently shook Kyle awake, telling him and Aidan to get up so I could go open the door. I slowly got up, and (slowly) made my way to the door. "Is she even in there?" Someone asked from outside.

"Last I checked," Nat said from outside. "Maybe she's coming from upstairs."

"Well she needs to hurry up," someone said in annoyance.

I opened the door, cocking my head at them all. "It's not very nice to talk about people on the other side of the door," I said.

"Rosa!" Gina exclaimed, coming over to me. "Sweetie, what has the evil Nat done to you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, putting my hands on my back.

"You're pregnant," she said.

"Again," Stacy said.

"I can't believe she let Nat smash that again," David said.

"Respect," Qaasim said, slapping Nat's hands.

I rolled my eyes, turning around and walked to the kitchen. Kyle was sitting at the island, playing on Nat's tablet while Aidan was on his tippy toes, eating scraps of food. They both turned around and smiled. "Daddy!" Aidan exclaimed, running over to Nat. Nat lifted him up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kyle walked over to us, hugging each of us separately.

"No love for Auntie Kris?" Kristina asked Aidan. He shook his head with a smile on his face, his curls swinging violently. "But I brought my favorite nephews presents." Kylie's attentions turned to her.

"Presents?" he asked hopefully. Kris smiled, picking him up.

She took Aidan from Nat, then went to the front door where they left their bags. I sighed, resting an elbow on the counter top. "So, why another kid?" Thomas asked.

"Just happened." I said.

"You're really big," Stacy said.

"Well yea I'm due in like a week and a half," I said. "I can barely get from the bed to the bathroom."

"Why are you standing?" Nat suddenly asked.

"To answer the door for you since you forgot your keys," I said.

"I didn't forget my keys," he said.

"Then why didn't you open the door yourself?" I asked.

"Because I forgot my keys," he said quietly. "Now, go sit down."

I rolled my eyes, feeling him put his hand on my shoulder. "You can still nag us all from the couch," he said. I laughed lightly, then made my way to the couches.

"We'll take our time," David mocked. "We can still get there faster than you can."

"I will kill you Levi," I warned.

"Don't kill poor David," Gina said. "Who will smash me then?"

"Someone who deserves it," I said, making the other laugh. I turned around, smiling cockily.

"Your getting on my last nerves," David said through gritted teeth.

"You can ask anyone, I do try," I said, making them laugh a little harder.

"Why don't you just sit your fat-ass down?" David retorted.

"I was trying to but I had to teach you what you don't say to pregnant people," I snapped. After he was silent for a few moments, I continued walking to the couch.

"Look what you did David," Thomas whispered loudly. "You made her mad."

"She's only slightly pissed," Nat said, walking over to me. He sat down, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Where are my children?" I asked suddenly, looking around.

"Where did Kristina take them?" Nat asked, looking around. Just as we said this, Kyle came running back in, a smile on his face.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed, running over to me. "Mommy, Daddy, come look what Auntie Kris brought us."

"I already saw, pappi," Nat said, a smile on his face. Kyle grabbed my hands, weakly pulling on them.

"Mommy come see," Kyle said.

"Can't you bring it to me?" I asked.

"I dunno, it's heavy," he said. He grabbed my hand, pulling on it again. "Come on Mommy. Please?" I looked at Nat for help. He sighed, then stood up, picking up Kyle.

"Come on, I'll help you bring it so Mommy can see," Nat said, then started walking away. I smiled at him, then Gina and Stacy came over, sitting next to me. Gina wrapped an arm around me.

"So, any names?" Gina asked.

"Nope," I said.

"You're kidding, right?" Stacy asked.

"No," I said. "The only thing that I know for certain is that my hospital bag is packed upstairs. Nat did everything else."

"He picked out names too?" Stacy asked.

"No, that and the gender we don't know," I said. "I want a girl and Nat wants a boy. We'll see what happens."

"You are too relaxed," Gina said suspiciously.

"It's my hormones, relax," I said. "And I'm glad I'm not stressed, it's not fun, you know?"

"No, because we're not whores like you," Stacy said, making me laugh.

"It's not being a whore, it's about actually loving someone to the extent that you want to start a family with them," I explained.

"I might be planning on it," Stacy said.

"Might be?" Gina asked. Stacy was about to answer when Nat came back. He was walk with Kyle holding onto one hand and with the other he was holding a little boy, definitely younger than Aidan. I gaped at them, a huge smile on my face. Kris came over, an anxious smile on her face. She took the baby from Nat, standing in front of me. "You brought me a baby?" I asked jokingly.

"I brought me a baby, and you so happened to be here," Kristina said.

"Does this little cutie have a name and or age?"

"And or?" Stacy mumbled.

"Well, when we found out his gender we were spending some time in Greece and Tommy came up with the idea to name him after a Greek God," Kristina explained. "So, we went with the lovely Adonis—"

"The God of beauty?" I asked, cocking a smile.

"Shut up," she said, a small blush on her cheeks. "He's only 14 months though."

"He's so cute," I said.

"My baby, you can't hold him," Kristina said. "Plus, he loves to pull on everything."

"That explains why you don't have any jewelry on," Gina said.

And from there, our lives went on. Roseanne Wolff was born two days later. Yes, it was a girl. I had my instincts, too bad for Nat. Every once in a while, we go back to the uneven stop in the grass at the park, just to remember the day. The day with the memory of the encased football on our mantel. The day I was hit by a football twice and met Nat Wolff.


End file.
